Generally, shoes function to protect the feet of a user and to absorb shocks, thereby providing the feet with relief from fatigue. In recent years, a variety of functional shoes that have such foot protecting and shock absorbing functions have been proposed.
Particularly, in shock absorbing shoes that have the specific function of absorbing shock, coil springs are assembled in various manners in an effort to realize easy repair and easy maintenance of the coil springs that are elastically deformed in order to absorb shocks.
In the prior art, to assemble a coil spring in a shock absorbing shoe, the coil spring may be embedded in the heel of the shoe or may be assembled in the shoe using a support unit and a bolt or may be assembled to the support unit by inserting the coil spring into the support unit.
However, the above-mentioned conventional manners for assembling the coil springs in the shock absorbing shoes cannot reliably support the coil springs.
Further, when the coil springs of the conventional shock absorbing shoes are loaded and compressed, the turns of each coil spring may come into contact with each other so that the coil springs may be broken by shocks.
The broken coil springs of the shoes must be repaired or replaced by new springs, thereby imposing a financial burden on users.
Further, due to the above-mentioned coil springs, the conventional shock absorbing shoes cannot realize reliability and cannot appeal to consumers.